


Secrets

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi and Kaiba share their guilty pleasures.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of 50 Days of Pupship: Guilty Pleasures

"Guilty pleasures. Go!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "I don't have any."

Jounouchi gave him a look. "C'mon. Everybody has a guilty pleasure."

"I feel guilty about nothing." Kaiba sipped his wine.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes and took a hit off his soda. "OK, how about secret pleasures?"

Kaiba pursed his lips. Jounouchi'd won. "Game of Thrones."

Jounouchi grinned. "Because of the dragons?"

Kaiba sighed. "I might enjoy it because of the story."

"It's like a fantasy soap opera!"

"Fine. Yes, because of the dragons." Kaiba took a swig of wine. "What about you? What are your guilty pleasures?"

"Cigarettes," Jounouchi said immediately. "I tried quitting in high school, but I still carry around a pack with me in case."

"You don't smoke around me."

He shrugged. "I try not to. I try to only smoke alone."

"You can smoke around me," Kaiba said. "It wouldn't bother me."

Jounouchi shook his head. "It's helping me quit, I think. Maybe."

Kaiba nodded. The silence stretched between them, comfortable and easy.

"Have you ever watched it?" Kaiba asked.

"Watched what?"

"Naruto," Kaiba said dryly. "Game of Thrones. What were we just talking about?"

"Gah, geez, fine!" Jounouchi waved his hand in surrender. "No, I haven't. I've heard about it, but I can't watch it."

"Do you want to?"

Jounouchi looked over at him. "Is it something you watch alone?"

"I could make an exception."

Jounouchi smiled. "Sure. That'd be great."

Kaiba nodded. "Good. We will, then."


End file.
